An autonomous vehicle is often configured and controlled to follow a trajectory based on a computed driving path. However, when variables such as obstacles are present on the driving path, the autonomous vehicle must perform control operations so that the vehicle may be safely driven by changing the driving path in real time. The autonomous driving system or control system of the vehicle must make these control adjustments to cause the vehicle to follow the desired trajectory and avoid obstacles. During the process of developing and testing autonomous driving systems, bugs or mistakes from the autonomous vehicle control system might cause dangerous or abnormal maneuvers of the vehicle. These dangerous or abnormal maneuvers can jeopardize the occupants of the autonomous vehicle and other people and property in proximity to the autonomous vehicle.